Two Sides To The Coin
by YoursTrulyPyress
Summary: Mischa Penbrook and her sister Lee are hiding a potentially deadly secret, one that could destroy them if they aren't careful. Mischa can't imagine life without Lee, or hurting Lee in any way, but will Sisterly love stand against the lure of Desire?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own any of the characters or plot rights to covenant. I own all of the characters in chapter one, but not:**

**Gorgeous Caleb**

**Drool-worthy Pogue**

**Sexy Reid**

**Adorable Tyler**

**='( This saddens me, but there you have it.**

my sister and I were the first set of twins in our family since 1944, when Our great great grandmother gave birth to identical twin girls; Lilith and her sister Delilah. Both never married. both died with one daughter; they were lifelong friends till they both died, within a month of each other.

Their daughters were not so lucky to share that companionship.

They were rivals, from the moment they could understand that their shared heritage would mean either sharing the same bittersweet life, or living two very different lives.

Their story ended in misery.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

4:17 pm

My breathing was erratic as I pushed my body to the limit, forcing my legs to move faster; they were screaming in protest, but i willed them onward. my pursuers were behind, and i was unwilling to let them catch me.

"Almost there" I though. Almost there...

I leaned forward, almost throwing myself over the finish line on our high school track; knees buckling, I managed to keep myself upright as a tried to calm my pounding heart and regulate my breathing. I could here my teammates finishing their time trial behind me; Turning around, I glanced back just in time to see my sister Leighann cross the line. I walked over to her, still gasping, pulling her up from the keeled over position she had been in moments ago. "C'mon girlie, you know better."

Scowling, she started moving her legs weakly, trying to keep in motion.  
"God damn, how do you put up with this pain?"  
Lee preferred the 800 meter and the 400 meter, saying that two miles of running was the masochists event. Unfortunately for her, everyone thought the same thing; After three years of Junior varsity competition, she decided that for her final year it was varsity or nothing. The only way she could do that was if she competed in distance. Despite her reluctance, she was pretty damn good. Coach insisted it was due to the fact we were identical, and maintained that if Lee had done distance off the bat we'd have pushed each other to record times. With our conservative height, identical dark blue eyes and unruly midnight hair, it was easy to assume we would share skills and talents, but we both knew we werent carbon copies of each other.

Whirling around, I saw a breif flash of blond and blue hair before i was nearly knocked over.  
"You broke 12! you crazy bitch, you just broke 12!" my best friend Victoria "Brie" Bryson released her hold on me, revealing our friend Kathleen Savage, as well as a smug smile.  
"pay up Kat." Kathleen was the fourth member to our quartet, as well as our Star sprinter. She was the tallest, 5'10'' as opposed to me and Lee's 5'6'' and 5'7, respectively. Brie was our shortest, 5'4'', but she was quick to remind us that it simply meant she wasnt as restricted in regards to selection in boys, which irritated Kat to no end. While Brie was pixie like, small and waifish, making her a perfect jumper, Kat always reminded me of how I pictured amazonian women; tall and regal, powerful yet feminine. Said female rolled her eyes, before doing a grand sweep of her hand over her running bra and track shorts.

"Does it look like I have cash on me?"

Before Brie could respond, I interjected with a demand of my own. "Details of the bet please."

"Whether or not you'd break 12 in a meet or at practice." The four of us were constantly betting against each other, whether the outcome was in our control or not. Usually it was a four way bet, winner take all, but it wasnt uncommon for us to have a private bet. It wasn't personal or anything, just a habit we'd had since we were in elementary.

Shaking my head I walked over to our distance coach, Ray, leaving my two friends to bicker and Lee to egg them on.

Ray was busy scribbling times onto his clipboard, too absorbed to notice me. Waiting for a bit, I was about to just peek over his shoulder to check my time and leave, but of course he turned around. Ray was not the kind of guy you'd compare to, say, Brad Pitt or Johnny Depp, but he was cute in the quite way; he had this way of talking and teasing that always made me smile. I had harbored a massive crush on him for my Freshman and Sophmore year, but after a while it had just... disappeared. But that didnt stop the rest of the team from thinking I still did. "Hey Mysch, just the gal I wanted to talk to"

Laughing inside, I couldn't help but tease just a bit. "aww Ray, You really know how to take a girl's breath away. who knows, you might just find yourself a social life."  
He laughed, not phased by my obvious attempt to make him feel awkward. "Never Kiddo, always track oriented. So i'm assuming Brie told you?" "Yup, but I would like your official time."  
"it's going into my records as 11:54. Think you can reproduce that."  
"Possibly. Do you mind if I get Lee's time fore her?"  
"She did great too, 12:48, now get going on your cool down, and take your friends with you."  
Laughing, I jogged over to the bleachers, where Kat was pulling out a twenty and handing it over to a very satisfied Brie.  
"Cool Down ladies, before we get assigned a punishment workout."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

5:48 pm

The four of us were sitting in the car me and Lee shared, trying to figure out what to do with our Friday night. December in Sunny Southern California left us with quite a few options.

"I say we drive to the beach to go skinny dipping." Brie stretched her arms, groaning as she felt a bone pop. "Or is it too cold?"

"Don't think so," I drank the last of my gatorade. " but it's supposed to rain tonight."  
"Even better!" Kat declared, "The only thing we need is male company; Call up your man, Lee, tell him to bring his boys."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

6:56 pm

Lee's boyfriend of nine month, Brett, was your atypical blond surfer boy (he would be the first person to say it, if you couldn't tell for yourself), but he adored Lee and treated her like a princess, so I liked him okay. We lived about an hour away from the beach, so as soon as Lee parked the car we hopped out to stretch our legs. Knowing we'd have to wait for Brett, we'd picked up a six pack of coke on the way. Leaning against the windshield, I felt the car vibrate beneath my back. I raised my coke to my lips taking a rather large gulp.  
"So have you offered Ray your virginity yet?" Sputtering, I managed to hold the coke in my mouth and forcibly swallow. Shooting Brie a glare, I couldn't stop the quip from coming out.  
"Only if you promise to make it a threesome." She turned beet red; despite her rather vulgar mouth and crazy personality, I knew Brie was innocent. But that didn't mean she'd let me win in a verbal spar.  
"I don't own the rather hefty assets he cant resist, but sure, if you need a security blanket with you your first time"  
Laughing, Lee joined in on my humiliation. "So does that mean if Mysch loses it to Andrew, you'll be there to hold her hand?" The inquisition ended when Brett's black truck pulled up next to our Honda Accord; almost immediately his friends Sean, Jeric, and Andrew hopped out.  
"Hello ladies" Sean greeted us smoothly, " How are the four track stars of our illustrious school?" Sean was ever the sweet talker, flirtatious and fun. Jeric smiled and waved behind him, before bowling into Sean. While they were roughhousing, Andrew walked over and gave me a hug.  
"S'up Misch?" Andrew was my first boyfriend, back in ninth grade. After two months of going through the lovey-dovey handholding, note passing, and one hell of an awkward first kiss, we realized we were better off as friends. He was still my best guy friend, which meant that since my dating life was rather boring, I was still, as like with Ray, hopelessly head over heels in Love.  
"Nothing much, just getting ready for celebrating the beginning of winter break"  
"Speaking of which, lets get to it!" Brett leaned back into the truck bed and pulled out two cartons of caronas, handed them to Jeric, then reached back in and pulled out a pack of Smirnoff.  
Laughing, everyone else claimed a bottle, while me and Andrew snagged the last two cokes. Neither of us minded being the DD's, so it was an unspoken agreement that when we got together like this, we drove.  
After we polished off the cokes, we watched Brett throw back his second Corona. Deciding there were better ways to entertain ourselves, I turned to Andrew. "Race you to the water?" Seeing his smirk, I took off.  
There was something exhilarating about racing against someone, not just yourself or a clock, and Drew could give me a run for my money, as long as the race was shorter than a mile. I could feel the wind against me, but I felt Andrew just behind my right shoulder, so I didn't let up. I hit the shore first, but as I was turning to rub it in, he grasped me around the waist and whirled me around.  
"How about a Dip then?" Laughing, I exploited what I knew to be weakness; I poked him between the ribs, earning an indignant yelp and immediate release.  
"Sure, lets go."I pulled off my shirt, quickly followed by the rest of my clothes. Whooping, I got a running start before I dove in; the water was cold, but warmer than one would expect in Mid December. Surfacing, I heard a loud splash, which meant Andrew had joined me in the water.  
"Dang Drew what took you so long?" Best Friend though he was, Drew was still a guy.  
Laughing, he tried to dunk me under. Squirming away, I hit his second weak point, his belly button.  
"As enticing as it was to watch you undress, I had to make sure everyone else knew where we were."  
SUre enough, I saw the strip show my friends were putting on next to me and Andrews discarded clothes.  
I ducked under the surface, swimming for as long as I could before I surfaced. I flipped over onto my back enjoying the feel of the water and the weightless sensation. I dove under again, and swam back in time to witness everyone jump in. Almost immediately everyone was splashing each other, the boys were trying to lift each other and dunk the poor victim into the water.

I dove under again, letting myself drift along with the current before, again, my need for oxygen forced me to surface. Wiping water out of my eyes, I narrowly avoided Bries torrents of water before splashing her back. over the sound of the waves and the splashing we were making I almost didn't hear Lee's panicking voice.  
"Brett? Brett!!"  
Immediately my head whipped around to see Jeric and Sean hauling him out of the water, dragging him to shore.  
I swam after as quick as I could, barely aware of everyone behind me. They had just laid him out on his back as I reached them, Lee sobbing almost uncontrollably. Mechanically I dropped to my knees, my head dropped to his chest. "He's not breathing." I could hear his heart pounding erratically, but it was feeble.

I tilted his head back and made sure he had a clear airway. I was about to begin CPR when I felt it.  
Immediately my mouth dropped to Brett's and I breathed into his mouth, not as forceful as I usually would, but my actions were all for show anyways.  
Immediately Brett rolled over and vomited sea water, beer, and a host of other indiscernible chunks. He was coughing and wheezing, but the important thing was he was alive.  
And me and my sister's secret was safe.

**hmmm i wonder wonder wonder what this "secret" is? first story ever, please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own Myscha, Lee, Brett, Andrew, and Mrs Penbrook.** **Covenant and its characters belong to their respective authors and writers.**

Chapter Two

Andrew drove Jeric Sean and Brett home, while I drove my sister and teammates. Kat and Brie were both quiet on the drive back, speaking only when they were leaving the car to reassure Lee that Brett would be fine. Once they were both gone, the silence seemed deafening. Lee's faced was tearstained and her eyes looked beyond the trees and houses we were passing. I was usually able to read what emotion Lee was feeling, so the blank expression she'd had since Brett had regained consciousness worried me.

As I pulled into the driveway and put the car into the park, my worry won out.

"Lee?" I began tentatively.

she turned to me, her mouth pulling together, which I usually took as a sign of deep contemplation.

"I'm really sorry about the, resuscitation...I reacted before I could think, I mean I could feel you starting so I did it before I thought what you would feel..." I babbled when I got nervous, and the incredulous expression wasnt helping. So it was a relief when Lee cut me off.

"You think I'm mad?" Now it was my turn to look incredulous.

"Yes?" I wasn't known for my coherence when I was confused, so that was all I could come up with.

"Mischy, I though you'd be furious for how I almost screwed us over."

I gaped for a few seconds, and after a few more to gather my thoughts, I spoke slowly.

"Your boyfriend was close to dying Lee, I understand why you did it. Saving someone you care about is fine with me. I thought you would be upset with how I covered up."

She chuckled, to my immense relief, before weakly taunting back. " Well as long as this doesn't become a habit, "kissing" Brett this time around is excusable, since we don't owe anyone an explanation as to how he's alive."

Glancing at the lights turning on in the house, I added, "Although we do owe someone an explanation, apparently."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We trooped into the living room silently, walking to the kitchen where we knew our mom was waiting. She was sitting at our kitchen island, perched on a stool, hands cradling a coffee mug of what I hoped was coffee.

For someone who stood at a non-threatening height, my mom was tingling with an energy I could never be induced to tangle with. Blue eyes, the exact pair I saw when I looked in the mirror were staring back at me. We might have inherited mom's eyes and her (once) midnight hair, but our height, nose, and overall facial structure was our own. Our mother's face, even before her premature aging, showed little resemblance to us.

We all waited in silence, seconds stretching to what felt like hours before she spoke.

"I felt someone just now."

Neither of us spoke for a moment, just waiting. Telling her that we went to the beach to drink and skinny dip then prevent a death wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"You girls understand what this can do to you?" her voice was rising, "You see the results everyday; Do you think I want to see this happen to you? I usually don't worry too much, but tonight felt too ominous for my liking." Taking a large gulp from the mug, she reached down into an island cupboard and pulled out a bottle. Nope. Definitely not coffee... unless Jack Daniels invested in coffee beans.

"This goes so far beyond rule breaking girls, if you can't control it now how will you when you get the full dose?" Another shot down.

"Your birthday is in five months exactly, you need to cut back, not start up again." One more down the hatch. She was going to have one hell of a headache.

"Who was it?" I didnt look at Lee or my Mom. I could feel Lee's presence, so when she shifted slightly next to me I almost groaned. Thankfully mom had just taken a swig from her mug, so she missed it.

Wincing, she looked back and forth between us. I guess she didn't see any weakness, because her next words were resigned.

"So I'm going to have to play the heavy then?" She sighed "You two are grounded for your winter break. You are allowed three hours everyday for your track practice, and if I hear you haven't been attending you will be under 24 hour lock down. Leighann, no going out, not even with Brett. I don't care what you tell him. He's not allowed over either. Myscha, no going out with Andrew, and both of you have a two hour limit on the Internet."

She poured herself another healthy amount of Whiskey. She was bringing the cup to her lips before she paused. I could almost hear the gears whirring. Silently I prayed it didn't mean more bad news.

"Both of you hand over your phones. "Apparently God wasn't paying attention to the prayer inbox. I reached into my bag, pulling out and turning off my phone. Lee handed hers over first, mine sliding next to it. "You will have access to your phones from 10:00 until you get home from track practice, Daryll Myscha Penbrook don't you dare give me that look." I was pissed, blaming the whiskey for our severe punishment. I felt bad for Lee, unable to see Brett or talk with him at night. But what really rankled me was the use of my First name. She knew I hated it when anyone used it.

I tried to hold back my mutiny, and that seemed to appease mom.

"Bed both of you. I have a couple of things I want you to do for me tomorrow"

Not needing any other reason to leave, we trudged upstairs and into our rooms. Flicking on the lights to my room, the massive collage of my friends and teammates was thrown into relief. Slipping into a pair of drawsting pants and a tank top, I opened the door to the bathroom that connected my room to Lee's, knocking softly on her door.

"Lee?" I murmured. turning the knob slowly. When no objection was made, I stole into her room. While I kept my room plain and bare (excepting my wall size collage) Lee had opted for painting her walls a deep melon pink, and stenciling purple designs around the ceiling edge. She was on her bed, curled up on her matching comforter, hugging her favorite bear. Princess Pootinky had seen better days, and had earned retirement in my opinion. But on nights like this, Lee needed any comfort she could get.

"You don't think I used that big do you?"

I pushed a pile of clothes onto the floor, arranging myself carefully on the corner of her bed.

"She loves us too much, Lee. She's afraid. She knows We're usually more careful, whats scaring her is we wouldn't tell her what we did or who did it."

Lee shifted to look at me. Despite the tears on her face, she was beautiful in the moonlight.

"Are you afraid?"

I played with the corner of her comforter, unsure of how to answer her.

"I dont know Lee, I guess if you mean i'm too afraid to abuse it then yea, I guess I am"

Lee fidgeted, absently stroking the white bear. " I meant about tonight, about Brett."

I kept up with the corner of the comforter, curling it around my fingers, snagging my pinky on a loose thread. I pulled it out, despite knowing Lee hated it.

"Mysch?"

I looked at her face, seeing her uncertainty and vulnerability. Seeing her like this, I sighed and spoke my mind.

"He makes you happy Lee, I can't ask you to give that up."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

True to her word, mom managed to drag herself out of bed at 7:00 AM on a Saturday morning to wake us up. After a bowl of cereal we spent the better part of our day pulling up weeds, clearing the dead debris from the flower beds, and turning the soil. We worked until noon, when we were allowed a break for lunch. I had a plain ham sandwich. no mayo, just ham and the bread. Eating anything remotely tasty usually caused problems for us running obsessed freaks.

As I finished munching on my sandwich, I heard the Range Rover our mother drove pulling out of the garage. Beside me, Lee was scarfing down her sandwich and pulling out her phone, which had been mercifully restored to us at promptly 10:00 am. Swallowing, she picked up her plate and put it in the sink, making a mad dash into the living room so she could talk to Brett in privacy. Deciding not to waste this golden opportunity, I called the first number on my contact list.

As per usual, Andrew did not disappoint.

"Mischa? Why aren't you picking up your phone? I called you at least a dozen times to check and see of you guys were okay."

He sounded anxious, and knowing him, he probably lost some sleep over it. Luckily once he did drift off he slept like a bear in hibernation. But that was Andrew for you. The perfect gentleman, always concerned, never angry.

Which made me feel like crap during these moments when I had to lie to him.

"Sorry Drew, the Motherlord was up and waiting for us when we got back from the beach. She took one whiff of me and Lee and grounded us for winter beak"

"All break? Dang Misch, that's harsh"

Deciding that dwelling on my suffering would only make it obvious grounding was the least of my worries, I changed topic.

"She's a parent, she has to play the heavy. But enough of that, how was Brett when you dropped him off last night"

Andrew paused here, making me want to suck in a breath. when he spoke, it was slow.

"He's doing okay, mostly in shock I guess over nearly dying. He said his throat was killing him, and on the way home we got food since he felt nauseaus. But he won't see a doctor about possible damage to his brain or lungs. Probably because he was smoking pot last week"

I let myself relax a bit.

"Lee's on the phone with him right now. Hopefully she talks him into it"

he didn't respond at first, but when he did his voice was quiet.

"You saved his life Mysch"

"Andrew? Are you okay?" His tone was scaring me. Andrew was definitely not the silent type.

"You saved his life. I'm really glad, but at the same time..." This time I really sucked in a breath. I was spared the obligation of responding, however, by a disgruntled Lee slouching into the kitchen.

"Mom wants us to clean out some of the junk from the garage before we go to practice"

She trudged over to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice, then grabbed a cup from the sink.

"Gotta go?" His voice was attempting to sound teasing, but I could hear the underlying wistfulness. Shit.

"Yea, have some stuff to do before practice. I'll call you tomorrow kay"

"Sure. Later Myscha"

I hung up, with a sinking feeling in my gut, and one word on my mind. SHIT.

**Yes, things are starting to get angsty. how do the boys from covenant fit in? you will see. You. Will. See. ^_^**

**hit the pretty button. you know you wanna...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm guilty for a super long hiatus. I blame the plot bunnies for abandoning me, but sadly this is not a real excuse. **

5:52 pm

My only problem with running is I have to leave emotion at the edge of the track. Usually it's as easy as tossing my duffel to the side, but seeing as how the last 24 hours created an abundance of angst, I was distracted all practice. Lee, Brie, and Kat were as well, but Ray took my distraction a little more personal.

"Myscha where is your head today?" he demanded, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He'd just dismissed us, but of course I wasn't done.

Racking my brain, I came up with the best alibi I could that somewhat resembled the truth.

"Sorry Ray, girl problems." Lame, I know. But usually it got Ray off my back. Not today though.

"Yea right 'Girl problems'. This is about Andrew isn't it?" I groaned. I love Ray, don't get me wrong, but considering I had a crush that I wouldn't act on sucks, especially when he brings up my ex-boyfriend.

"Nothing out of the ordinary; he's one of my best friends, but we've been there done that and no matter how much I'd like it to work it won't. I don't feel that way about him."

Ray took a deep breath, and what he said next knocked the wind out of me.

"Myscha that's a load of crap and you know it."

I sucked in my breath, but he plowed on.

"I've worked with you for almost four years now, that guy has been there for you for all of your meets, and you smile more when he's around. What are you waiting for?"

That hurt. Of course I know its crap, but what choice did I have? The truth was I wasn't waiting for anything, when I said there could be nothing there I meant it, not because I wanted the words to be true, but because they were. I regretted my next words before I said them, but again, my hands were tied.

"Back the fuck off Ray. You're my coach, not my therapist."

His eyes flew open, and then narrowed. I hated doing this to him.

"Fine. When you're done being a brat come to practice. Until then I don't want to see you on this track."

I gave a short nod and stormed off, grabbing my duffel and striding over to our car. Lee, Kat and Brie were all waiting, all of them avoiding my eyes. I opened up the trunk for our bags, slammed mine in and got into the drivers seat, anxious to leave the track behind me. Kat, Brie and Lee all piled into the car, everyone quiet for now. But I knew my luck. It wouldn't last.

I'd driven less than a mile from the track when Brie broke the silence.

"He's right you know."

Kat was studiously staring out the window, trying to stay out of it. I appreciated that. To my right, Lee was staring at the car floor, as if hoping the floor of the passenger seat would swallow her whole.

I took a deep breath, calming myself. I couldn't afford to mess up.

"Brie you guys know I care about Andrew. But I want to go to college to race. I can't do a long distance-"

"Quit spouting that bull shit Myscha! Andrew loves you, he'd wait for you. He's been waiting for you, hoping you'd change your mind. If you don't have the decency to give him a chance then you don't deserve him as a friend even!"

I studiously stared at the street, eyes burning. Why was this so damn hard? I was breathing as evenly as I could, urging the car forward to drop Brie off as fast as I could. I just had to hold it together for another couple miles, Brie would have a chance to calm down and then apologize like always….

But Brie wasn't done. "At first I thought it was because you really liked Ray, but you don't, we all know it's just a crush, and you know it too. There has to be something else holding you back from being with Andrew. Just seeing you do CPR on Brett killed him, even though you saved his life! Don't you see Myscha? He loves-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BRIE!" I inhaled sharply, tears threatening to spill out. Brie had a stunned look on her face, as if Lee's outburst had been a physical blow.

I pulled into the driveway to Brie's parents house, parking the car. I took another deep breath.

"You're absolutely right Brie. I don't deserve Andrew." My voice broke, and I couldn't stop the tears anymore. They trickled down my face, and I hiccupped as I tried to control myself. Lee pulled me into a hug over the glove compartment, trying to hold in her own tears. Her voice shook as she spoke next.

"Get out Brie."

My best friend, who was always cheerful and smiling, was now wearing a stony expression. She wrenched her door open and slammed it shut. I barely registered her opening my door to pop the trunk, and storming into the house.

6:45

Lee drove Kat home from Brie's, while I sat in the passenger seat in a catatonic state. I was so lost in my thoughts I jumped when Kat opened my door and pulled me into a hug.

"She didn't mean it Mysch. She just doesn't understand why you pushed Andrew away. We know you have another reason for not wanting anything serious with Andrew but we can't figure it out, and it hurts her that you aren't confiding in her."

With that she gave me another squeeze, and then shut the door to go inside. Lee pulled out of the driveway and headed to our house. I stared out of the window, trying to let the calm wash over me. I had made my choice years ago, back when I had learned the full truth about the power that had let Lee save Brett.

My mind wandered back to my freshman year, when Lee and I had finally confided in our mom about our new boyfriends.

_We were in the living room. I was vacuuming, Lee was cleaning the windows. We had long ago learned that bad news was best received in a clean house. We were both frantic, trying not to miss any spots. It was crucial that this went well._

_We were finally going to tell our mom, after she had specifically told us no dating, that we both had boyfriends. Lee had been with Brett since the second month of school, me with Andrew for about a month. It was getting harder and harder to come up with reasons to be out, especially with the end of track season. We had prepared Andrew and Brett for all kinds of scenarios, such as lock downs, study sessions in the kitchen under our moms supervision, even chaperoned dates. We were hoping it wouldn't come to that, but mom had always been adamant about the no dating rule._

"_Are you scared Myscha?" Lee had been nervous, but excited. Neither of us had liked lying to mom. She was the only person we could go to for advice on anything. This had especially been important, as a year ago, when we had turned thirteen together, our lives had changed forever. _

_Back then, our secret had been exciting, and we would fantasize about when we finally told Brett and Andrew, how cool they would think it was. After we told mom, about our boyfriends, we only had to wait until the right time to tell Brett and Andrew about our family. Then everything would be perfect…_

_We didn't know then the biggest secret of our family, the one mom had kept from us. Our family's secret was like two sides of the coin, one gamble that had ensured our power but cursed us along with it._

"Myscha?" Lee's face was anxious, almost a mirror image of mine. Mom had always told us that even though we looked almost identical, the best way to tell us apart was by our expressions. Lee had always been as easy to read as a book, wearing her heart on her sleeve. I was more subdued, usually harder to gauge. It was what made the next lie so easy.

"I'm ok Lee. I promised you. Only one of us can have the life we wanted. After we turn 18 and get our full powers, you can finally tell Brett we're witches."


End file.
